


Peter has Nightmares

by JustARobin05



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Harley Keener Gives Good Hugs, M/M, Nightmares, Peter Parker Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-08
Updated: 2019-11-08
Packaged: 2021-01-25 09:56:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21354388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustARobin05/pseuds/JustARobin05
Summary: Peter starts having nightmares at the avenger's tower, none of the avengers can help him. It seems as if nothing would change in that matter until a boy from Tennessee comes to New-York.
Relationships: Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Avengers Team
Comments: 3
Kudos: 306





	Peter has Nightmares

“So, Spider kid,” Clint said, questions running through his head, at the newfound information that this was Spider-man. Peter Parker, small kid- no, teenager, was Spider-man.“What's your traumatic experience?” He was half-joking. Then came the response;  
“Which one?”  
“What do you mean which one?”  
“I-I mean… witch one,” Peter stuttered out, rubbing the back of his head.  
“All of them?”  
“Oh- so uh… did that- no,” Peter said, thinking everything through. “Alright, so first my best friends dad killed himself in front of me, I was fourteen then, and then I accidentally killed my girlfriend, still fourteen,” Clint stared at him as he spoke. “Yeah, I was trying to save her but my web caught her neck and it… broke, anyway, wait- oh, and when I became spider-man my uncle died in my arms, but then me and May moved here, and the thing with Captain America and Mister Stark happened- and, like, two months after that I fought the vulture, and in that fight, I got crushed under a building and then crashed a plane, and the vulture was my crushes dad,” Peter took in a deep breath, “Do those count?” Everyone was staring at him.  
“Y-yeah,” Clint coughed, “They count,”  
“Oh, good.” he sighed, “Oh! And I think my parents died in front of me- I was six, I don’t really remember,”. He took a bite of pizza. The fact that the kid was talking so casually about it rattled some of them up. “You ever get nightmares?” Natasha asked, glaring at the child in front of her.  
“Uh- sometimes, but I’m usually fine afterwards,” If only they knew the extent of those few words.

It was that night that Peter awoke in a start muttering the name ‘Ben’ over and over. It was that same night where someone was at the door, who asked if he needed help. That same night, he'd declined.

This went on for months.

Each Avenger wanted to help, to make sure this boy knew they could help him. But each and every time Peter woke up in hysterics, crying about not being able to move, or how he’d killed Gwen Stacy, he’d declined. He’d said he didn’t need help, how he didn’t want to be a burden. When they forced their way to help him, he’d fight them. It was how they’d found out how strong he truly was, and how he could fall asleep on the ceiling without falling, 50% of the time. It was how they’d discovered why Peter Parker looked like he hadn’t slept at all.

Because, the fact was, he didn’t.

“So, Peter, I’ve been meaning to talk to you,” Tony’s voice came, shattering Peter out of his usual train of thought of- _Gwen, Ben, Harry- I can’t **move**_. “Yeah, Mister Stark, what is it?”  
“We’re gonna hove someone visiting the tower,” Peters breath hitched.  
“I- uh… who?”  
“His names Harley, Kenner, he’s about your age I think, maybe older, I don’t know,” Mister Stark shrugged.  
“How do you know him?”  
“He helped me a while back, with the mandarin thing,”  
“Oh, okay,” Peter sighed, rubbing his eyes.  
“You wanna do anything today?”  
“Oh- I uh.. I was thinking, we could maybe, find a way to make my suit, like… stab-proof?” Mister Stark smiled. “That would be fun, less stitching you up,” Peter snorted.

“Peter! Wake up!” Peter grumbled from where he was on the ceiling.  
“Maybe we should let the kid find him like that,” Clint suggested, tossing an arrow around in his hand.  
“Nah, he doesn’t want people to know who he is,” Natasha sighed, throwing an apple at the boy, who, after this, his eyes shot open. He then fell onto the floor. “You okay, Spider-boy?”  
“I-uh…” after pushing himself up he continued, “I’m fine,”  
“Shit, kid, are you bleeding?” Peter touched his side.  
“What? Pfft, no,” he, obviously, lied.  
“What happened?”  
“Nothing,”  
“Peter,” Natasha's voice cut through the air like a 9000-degree knife. “What happened,”  
“I- uh… I, maybe, got ever so slightly, shot?” Nat was by his side in a second, Clint springing to his feet. “What exactly happened?”  
“I just told you- hey, I’m fine,” Peter said after slapping Natasha's had away from his shirt.  
“Kid, you got shot, let us help,”  
“I already sorted it out,”  
“What?” Peter rolled his eyes at Clint’s remark.  
“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot, I know what to do,”  
“Fine, then,” Natasha said, making eye contact with the boy, “If you have it sorted, you wouldn’t mind us taking a look?” Peter grumbled, nodding.  
“Don’t tell Mister Stark- or Aunt May,”  
“Okay, fine, but if you get shot again, come to us,” Clint said, Peter nodded along with his sentence.  
“Alright,”. When Natasha saw the wound- she was surprised. The kid did know what he was doing. The small wound was just below his ribs, sewn shut with a white thread, although the thread had been ripped. “Where'd you get the thread from?”  
“Brought it from home,”  
“How did you sterilize it?”  
“I- uh,” Peter blinked for a second, “I heated up the needle and soaked the thread in rubbing alcohol,”  
“Where’d you get the alcohol?”  
“May keeps a Med-kit at home in-case I need it,” he shrugged. They guessed he didn’t tell his aunt when he was wounded as to not worry her. Like he always did with the nightmares. “Is the bullet out?” Peter nodded.  
“It should be done healing by tomorrow evening,”  
“Really?” Clint said, to which Peter nodded once again.  
“I’ve timed it, but when it re-opens, I have to estimate,” he sighed, pulling his shirt down.  
“Come on, kid, let’s get you fixed up.” Nat sighed, placing her hand on Peters back, walking towards her room. Clint followed.

It didn’t take long for Peter to take over for Natasha. It wasn’t that she couldn’t do it, it was just that, it felt weird for someone to do it instead of him. They’d stayed in the room to make sure he’d sewn the wound back right, but without his permission, they couldn’t, and wouldn’t, do anything.

Peter walked as straight as he could back into the living room, Natasha and Clint at his sides. “Boss has told me to make you aware that he and mister Keener on their way up,” Fridays voice came as they sat on the couch.  
“Oh… yeah,” Peter said, rubbing his eyes. He let out a long sigh, throwing his head back. “I don’t think I can deal with people right now,” Clint snorted at the child's statement.  
“What about us?”  
“You’re different,”  
“How?” Natasha asked from his other side.  
“You just,” he motioned with his arm, “Are,”. Clint sorted and the corners of Natasha's lips curled up. As the elevator opened, revealing mister Stark and _the-hottest-boy-Peter-had-ever-seen-what-the-fuck???_ “Hey, guys, this is Harley pain in my ass, Keener,”  
“You’re the one who broke into my garage, old man,” And he had an accent? No, nope, no way. He really couldn't deal with people. “Oh, and you must be Peter,” Peter nodded. “Not gonna lie, didn’t know you’d be so cute,” Harley winked. He winked. Peter's heart was doing summer-salts.  
“I- uh… you too?” Harley smirked at Peters response- _oh god don’t stop smiling **ever**_.  
“Harley, stop flirting with my intern,”  
“How can I? I mean look at him,” he said, widely gesturing at Peter with his arms.  
“Come on, let’s get you to your room,”  
“Ugh, fine,” Harley rolled his eyes at Mister stark, poking his tongue out like a small child. Peter watched as they walked out of the room, his lips parted slightly. “I think,” Natasha started, looking at Peter's face, “Our little spider has spotted a fly,”.

Peter and Harley had clicked, and that was that. It had only been an hour since Harley met Peter, but he was sure the brunet was magic or something. How could someone be so… amazing? “Lightsabers?”  
“Nah, can’t...” Peter moved his hand, “Think that hard,”  
“A reverse toaster?”  
“No! Ah, the uh… waffle think Gir shows Zim in the Invader Zim movie,”  
“Yes!” Harley agreed in excitement. Mr. Stark groaned. What had he gotten himself into?

Peter tried, he god damn tried to get out. The rubble was crushing down on him, god, he was going to die? It wouldn’t move. He felt blood in his mouth as his reflection was replaced with Gwen’s. “G-Gwen?” he whimpered out. Blood started flowing down his chin, dripping into the puddle below his face. “You killed me,” her voice came. It was sweet as honey, just as he remembered, but it was yelling at him, turning sweet to sour. “You killed me, Peter!” suddenly, he was swinging through New-York, although each and every building was Gwen. He couldn’t stop. He couldn’t-

He woke up, the word “Gwen,” screaming out of his throat.  
“Woah- Peter, it’ okay,” a voice came, he looked around frantically.  
“H-Harley?”  
“Uh- Friday said that you were upset,”  
“I-I’m fine,”  
“You woke up screaming,”  
“And now, I’m fine,”  
“Peter-”  
“It’s fine,” Peter tucked his head into his knees. He expected the other boy to leave, but instead, he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
“Did I tell you about my little sister? She has nightmares all the time,” Harley began, looking into Peter's eyes. Those blue eyes shone with concern, but his voice didn’t show it. “I have to help her when she gets one-so I get it. You don’t have to tell me what happened, okay? Just… let me be here for you,” Peter's lip wobbled, but he soon unwrapped his arms from his knees, instead wrapping them around Harley. He didn’t know what made him different from the Avengers, but there was something… “Thank you,” Peter said, his voice cracked. He didn’t care.  
“I’ve got you,” Harley simply said, holding the other boy as close as possible.


End file.
